Forever Intertwined (Nex and Dreamer meet Jasper)
This is a bit of a holiday starter to go along with the other introductions that are being made, so feel free to enjoy the inaugural celebration of the new archbishop! (Note: This was the 4th of July special.) '' '''Jasper': It had been nearly a week - no, two. Two weeks since the unusual warp pad appeared in a flash of blinding blue light. Two weeks since the invisible Gem had taken her prisoner. From one frying pan into another. Two weeks. Great Clod had it been that long? The planks of wood groaned in protest as the twine bound them tighter and tighter together. It would be ready to sail soon. She never could swim, but she used to love the floating square. She clung to the control stick with glee as they bobbed along the river together. Every once a year, a war broke out in the sky. She regaled the story of its leader- a magnificent Quartz called Guy. The rebellion must be strong to ward off so many of Yellow Diamond's armies. As magnificent as they were, however, the rainbow boom canons still weren't safe. Their technicians hid under cover of darkness, aiming for their land. With no visible enemy, there was no one to fight, no threat to subdue. She loved them. Fireworks, she named them. Humans are so strange. With a half-hearted grunt, the square slid into the inky black water. The giant had to admit that London's gaslamps DID look charming on the shimmering surface. The small raft rocked gently. Peaceful. Unnervingly peaceful. BOOM She summoned her helmet. The canons were back and this time, Guy Quartz was no longer here. BOOM crackle As the colors that filled the sky met aristocratic cheers, the giant was thrown from her wooden perch and into the choppy waters, followed by pieces of the former boat. Great. Just great. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex Hyde smiled at this seen having finally found a way back here she grinned at this chuckling. She was waiting for Dreamer to come and the two to have a meet up. "Well aren't you in a pickle dear girl i hope you can swim. That boat of yours was a pitiful excuse for one" Jasper Jekyll: ( She turns her face up, sarcastically. ) Yeah yeah, I'd like to see you do better Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I can do better" Nex said smiling smugly. "oh I do hope you can swim and catch" she said a small hall appearing in her hand. Jasper Jekyll: (with another loud "BOOM" she is launched back under the water and swallowed by a violent wave. She surfaces, sputtering and coughing, uttering "stupid lungs" under her breath. She looks up at Nex. I can do a whole lot more. ( She ducks under the water and appears a few feet closer to shore, propelled immensely by her giant arms. ) Sounds like you know a whole lot about being alone at sea Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I do" Nex said kicking her self off the pole and throwing The ball toward her it flashing. Jasper Jekyll: ( One giant hand reaches out and grabs the ball with enough force to crush it. She doesn't surface again until she reaches the shallower part of the bank, where she rises from the mud like a creature all too familiar to the other lodgers. She places the ball in Nex's hand. ) Thanks... And that's pretty sad. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex smiled as she sat on the lamp post above as the ball exploded in the dummies hand that was outstretched. She had strings to manipulate the wood puppet that looked like her. "sad? Ha! A Hyde doesn't just do something with out taking a step forward with there best foot" she dropped the items controlling the dummy and smiled. "you were fun to play with and a great way to pass the time" she said wearing a black cloak with a ruffled top. Dreamer Jekyll ran up and sighed. "nex what did you do now?" "aww my babysitter arrived" nex said sounding sad. Jasper Jekyll: ( She grimaces slightly. ) That sounds like a pretty sticky end for you. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex shrugged. "it's how we are. Forever intertwined" Dreamer sighed. Jasper Jekyll: I can relate. At least you're not trapped in a fusion though! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I use to be stuck in her head" nex said. "nex! Stop trying to one up everyone you meet!" Dreamer yelled in annoyance. Nex yelled her eyes hopping down from the lamp post. Jasper Jekyll: That's... actually what fusion is though. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer walked up and covered Nex's mouth and held Nex close to her body. "I'm so sorry for my friend we'll get going to we're not bothering you anymore" Nex rolled her eyes. Obtained From Fireworks Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return